Leather and Sexy
by FriendLey
Summary: Tony discovers a two year old video of a wild Pepper performing "Do You Want to Touch Me." Now, he's curious as to how Pepper managed to hide her wild side from him. And where did she keep all that leather? Sort of a Glee/Iron Man cross over. But just a reference. Obviously Pepperony. A oneshot for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't seen Gwyneth Paltrow's performance of Do You Want to Touch Me in Glee's Sexy episode, I suggest you do before you read this. SHE WAS HOT. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The doorbell to the mansion rang a second time.

Tony groaned under his 1932 Ford. "Jarvis, I thought we had a 'Do not disturb' sign hanging out of the door?"

"You only sent the memo to Stark Industries and SHIELD personnel, sir. The delivery man waiting outside did not receive any message. Shall I let him in, sir?"

"Like I have a choice." came the reply from under the car. He slid out, and headed for the door.

"On the contrary, your choices range from a hundred and-"

Tony looked up to the ceiling, miffed. "You know what I mean, J!"

"Yes, what was I thinking? You're usually so specific." the AI retorted.

"Why is it that they always come when Pepper's not home?" Tony muttered. Pepper loved receiving people at the door. He never understood why, though. Maybe it's because she was - what do they call it again? Socially active? He shuddered at the thought. Socializing with people who couldn't keep up with his level of intelligence. That's a nightmare.

Tony found the delivery man standing wide eyed in the middle of his living room, staring at the mini waterfall he had by the wall.

"You got something for me?" Tony asked, making the man jump in surprise.

"Uh, yes, sir. For a Virginia Potts."

Tony eyed the man's nametag: Larry.

"Well, she's not here right now, Larry. So, I'll have to receive it for her."

Larry handed Tony a clipboard where he signed his name. Once that was done, Larry held out a small thin box to him.

Tony stared at it. "You could just put that down there. I don't like being handed stuff."

Larry nodded nervously, and placed the thin box on the table. He saw Tony turn his back, and he knew he was going to have to see himself out.

As the door closed, Tony went over to the box. What was it, he thought.

A piece of paper with a message was taped right on top of it. It read: 'We should do this again sometime. The kids enjoyed Sexy. -Will'

_Will? Who the hell was Will? And he wanted to do what again? Sexy?_

Tony picked the box up and went straight to his workshop.

Once there, he opened it and a CD slid out.

"Sir, I don't think Miss Potts would like it if she found out-"

Tony rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. "Jarvis, mute." He knew that his AI was probably right, but there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him he wasn't going to like what was inside the CD. And Tony always got rid of nagging feelings. Only he was about to be proven wrong.

He slid the CD in the player, and watched as a video popped up in his screen.

Pepper was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a music room. She was wearing a black leather jacket. The black leather pants she had on was the tightest pair of pants Tony's ever seen her wear, and he had no idea how she stood in those black high heeled boots.

But one question did enter Tony's mind: How did she hide all this leather from him, and why has she never worn it?

He focused back on the video as soon as he heard her say, "Rule number one: every intimate encounter that you're going to have in your life is going to start with a touch."

_I am so turned on right now._

Then, Pepper cried, "HIT IT!" and the band in the room began playing to Joan Jett and the Blackheart's Do You Want to Touch Me.

She started dragging a chair as she sang, "We've been hit too long, tryin' to get along,"

Tony felt his jaw drop. He's never heard Pepper sing before. And to hear her sing this song in leather - he gulped.

He continued to watch as she pointed at two girls who dragged two chairs as well and joined her.

Pepper threw her head back, running a hand up her neck. "My temperature is running high!" the three of them, then proceeded to sit on the chair and lean back, flicking their hair sexily. But Tony just had eyes for Pepper.

He licked his lips, unconsciously. One of his eyebrows going up as he saw this new side of his girlfriend. Yep, he was so turned on.

"Do you want to touch," Pepper grabbed her chest and began to zip the jacket open, revealing a black tank top. As she sang the chorus, she got down and slid a hand up her thigh. Tony's breath caught in his throat.

"Yeah!" he said softly, in tune with the music.

He saw Pepper walk sexily up to an older guy in the room. Will, Tony thought. She opened her jacket wide as she passed him, flashing him a view of her (Tony knew very well) chest.

Will's mouth opened, following her every move.

Pepper then went up to a guy sitting on a wheelchair, wheeling him to the center of the room. She got down on her knees, and grabbed a fistful of her hair. The kid was enjoying this, Tony fumed. And he got even more jealous when he saw her walk up to Will again and flashed him another view of what she was hiding under the jacket. She spent a second longer dancing in front of Will than the last time.

Tony saw the grin on Pepper's face as she coerced two more girls to join in the fun. The smile his girlfriend wore was different from the smiles he saw her wear the years they were together.

"Touch me there! You know where!" she continued to whip her hair, and circled the room with the teenagers. She was wild, Tony thought with a grin. Wild and enjoying herself.

And then it ended. Tony blinked, not having recovered enough from the viewing experience. He played the video one more time, this time singing along and enjoying Wild Hot Pepper even more.

"Oh yeaaah! Do ya? Do ya?" Pepper cried out, finishing the number.

"What are you doing?!"

Tony swiveled his chair around, seeing a very embarrassed yet flush and angry Pepper standing right at the doorway of his workshop.

"Pep! Uh," he looked around. There was no getting out of this, it seemed.

Pepper walked up to him, and an image of her walking up and flashing her chest appeared in his head. Tony shook the image away.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, her voice less pissed.

"Uhhh," he glanced at the message right beside his keyboard. Tony knew that name all too well. Hell, he was jealous of the guy that held that name! Pepper followed his gaze, and read the short message.

"Will. Who is he, by the way?" he asked, slightly recovered from having been caught snooping.

Pepper let out a huff. "Where did you get this? And who told you could touch my stuff?"

"You're ignoring the question. And honey, I thought what's yours is mine, what's mine is yours. You know, that unspoken lover rule." he placed both hands on her waist as he stood up from the chair. "You were pretty hot. Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that? No. The better question is why didn't you show me you could dance like that? I'm going to need a lap dance and strip tease pronto." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Pepper glared. "You weren't supposed to know."

"Know what? That you were having wild times with William?" Tony asked, half-teasing. He really did want to know.

His girlfriend chuckled slightly. "What? No! This was... Wait. Are you jealous?"

"What? Me? Jealous? No! I just-"

Pepper laughed. "You are! You read the message, and being the curious kid that you are, you opened the package! And you're jealous because I danced a sexy number at a local high school."

"I am not jealous." insisted Tony.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. I actually find it adorable."

Tony's eyes widened. "Adorable? I was going for turned on."

"Ah! There, you just admitted it! You _are_ jealous!" she gave him a grin, the grin he saw she wore in the video.

Tony shook his head, knowing he lost. He really did love that grin.

"You should smile like that more often." he told her, pulling her close. Pepper gasped. "Now, would you care to explain why you had this sex tape filmed without my knowledge?"

"It's not a sex tape."

"Oh, please. I know what a sex tape looks like. This was a sex tape. Only with your clothes on. And with teenagers, Pepper! Oh my god! You could be sued for this!" he feigned a scandalized look.

"How would you know-"

"Don't change the subject."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Two years ago, a friend asked me to perform in his Glee Club. His kids were absolutely clueless when it came to sex, and well, let's just say I owed him back in high school."

Tony eyed her. "Soooo, you dress up in leather and dance for him? How is that - Babe, you don't even dance for _me! _I'm hurt! Your friend's sexual needs are more important than mine?"

"It's not like that!" Pepper was about to slap his arm playfully but he caught it. He raised an eyebrow. "How about you make it up to me?"

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"I'll forgive you for sneaking out and dancing with William, if... you tell me all your dirty secrets and you dance me that little number right now in our bedroom." His lips curved to form a suggestive grin, and his eyes twinkled with excitement.

Pepper let out a breath, and snaked both arms around his waist. She leaned closer and whispered, "Let me get my outfit ready."

Tony's jaw dropped for the umpteenth time. Pepper winked, and lifted his jaw back up to give him a kiss.

"You know where to touch me, after all."

* * *

**A/N: How about the next chapter, Pepper and Tony tango to Prince's kiss? lol. IDK. Still thinking. This is going to be a oneshot for now. Tell me yo feels!**

**Why did it take 2 years for Will to send the disk? idk. Because they filmed the ep 2 years ago, or whatever. And why would there be a vid for it? Because they record their performances to see whether they need to improve on their singing and dancing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your love and reviews! Since you all wanted a sequel so bad, here it is! It might not be that good though. Or idk. I'm a bit nervous about it. Anyway, you guys be the judge.**

**I edited this chapter by the way to make the dance part easier to visualize.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Pepper wasn't in the mood to be disturbed at the moment. She was in a very important phone call with a potential buyer in the market, and she didn't want anybody breaking her "groove", as Tony called it. Although, she wasn't particularly sure what grooving had to do with coercing buyers to trust in their green energy project.

"Stark Tower is completely being run by green energy, Mr. Anderson." She glanced up as her secretary, Bambi, came in and placed a folder on her table. Pepper mouthed her a thank you as she left.

Years of being Tony Stark's personal assistant made her an expert on multitasking. As she spoke to the big buyer, she opened the folder and perused the schedule Bambi had set for her for the next week. _Board meeting on Friday. Let's hope Tony goes. Dinner with Phil. Help Steve set up a bank account. Dancing with the Stars rehearsal? _

Pepper bit her tongue to prevent herself from cursing. "Mr. Anderson, I'm going to have to call you back. I'm sorry. Something came up. Yes. I will." Putting the phone down, she pressed the intercom and said, "Bambi, I didn't sign up for Dancing with the Stars."

"Yes, I believe it was Mr. Stark who sent the request."

"I knew it." she muttered. "Please clear my schedule for the rest of the day."

"Will do, Miss Potts."

"Thanks, Bambi."

Releasing the intercom button, Pepper gathered her stuff and began walking towards the door. Just then, it swung open revealing Tony Stark carrying a basket with what looks to be cheese, bread, and wine.

Tony gave her a look. "Don't tell me you forgot our lunch date."

Pepper didn't say anything.

He continued. "Although, you? Forget? I don't think so."

She glared at him, tightening her grip on her hand bag.

"Did I do something wrong? Cause I don't think I forgot anything. Look," he waved the basket, "I even prepared a picnic. There's even flowers underneath - OW!"

"DANCING WITH THE STARS?!" she cried out, hitting him with the folder.

"Hey! You don't need to get all slappy! I thought you'd like it!" Tony put the basket down, and snatched the folder from her.

Pepper made a move to hit him with her bag, but Tony got that as well.

"I have better things to do than to dance on live television! Anthony Stark, what were you thinking?"

Tony moved towards the sofa, and she followed him, her hands akimbo.

"I was thinking hey, maybe it's time I could show off my girlfriend and her hot moves." he took her hands in his. "Look, they've been demanding for my presence on that show for years. You know that. I thought now was the perfect time. Cause you know, you were very flexible last night." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you the fact that I can sing-"

"and dance."

"-and dance was to be kept in the bedroom!"

"Honey, the world is our bedroom!"

Pepper bit back the urge to comment on that and said, "Cancel it."

"But Pepper!" whined Tony,

"No, Tony! I will not be made fun of in live-"

"You're not going to be made fun of!"

"Nobody in this industry will take me seriously! The fact that they think I slept my way to the top isn't helping." her shoulders sagged as she said that last bit and Tony sighed.

He went closer and wrapped both arms around her waist. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Now, I thought you said the only opinion that mattered was mine."

Pepper glanced at him when he pulled his lips away. Her eyes marveled at how pink and kissable his lips were. Whispering back, she said, "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" he put on an innocent look.

"Whisper against my ear. It makes me feel like agreeing to anything."

"Anything?" he grinned.

Pepper nodded, admitting defeat. Tony brought his lips close to hers but she moved away.

He stayed frozen in the same position. "I thought we had something going here." he said, confused.

"No kisses for you until we get our performance done with." was her only reply. Pepper picked up her bag from the sofa, and headed for the door.

"What? Honey, maybe we should just call them back and cancel!" Tony ran after her.

* * *

Pepper fiddled with her fingers as she and Tony stood backstage. They were about to be called in once the show was back from commercial. She couldn't believe she actually said yes to this. All because of that freaking whisper!

She felt a hand fall on hers, and found Tony giving her a warm smile.

"Hey, relax! It'll be fun!"

Pepper was too nervous to reply.

"It'll be just like the number you did at McKinley. Even better because you have me."

"I can't believe I let you whisper me into this." she finally said, her voice small.

"I did give you an out." said Tony, referring to his last statement at her office.

"And miss out on a chance to make you fast on kisses?" she teased, feeling a bit better.

Before Tony could reply, the stage director motioned at them to enter center stage.

Pepper's breath hitched at her throat. There was a look of panic on her face.

Tony squeezed her hand hard. "Hey, hey, hey! This is just like rehearsal, okay? It's just you and me."

Pepper nodded shakily.

They made there way to the stage and the crowd screamed.

The host, Tom Bergeron, stood at the far end of the stage, mic at the ready.

Pepper can hear his voice welcoming the audience back. She forced herself to visualize the room to be that of their practice room. It wasn't that she was nervous. Okay, maybe she was. This entire thing was different. The number she did back at McKinley High's music room was a simple one. It was for teenagers! This number she and Tony are about to do is going to be broadcast in about a hundred channels worldwide, not to mention streaming channels. There was nothing about this that was simple.

The squeeze Tony gave her brought her back to their practice room, away from her thoughts.

The lights dimmed red, and then she heard familiar sound from the guitar that signaled the start of Prince's kiss (tango version).

Pepper stood there as Tony began to circle around her. He held her gaze as he did so, and it spoke volumes.

"You don't have to be beautiful!" she heard the singer go.

Tony then took her hand and raised it up along with his, supporting her body as she leaned back and he leaned forward.

They broke away and circled around a pair of back up dancers. Stopping at the center, he placed a hand on Pepper's waist, their hands meeting. Both of their free hands were clasped together, outstretched forward.

Pepper could feel the train of her dress softly caress her leg as she did the next move. She hooked her leg around Tony's thighs.

"You don't have to be rich to be my girl," sang the voices, and both Tony and Pepper proceeded to dance a tango around the stage.

They stayed in the center, and Pepper slid her heeled foot up Tony's leg. She swore she heard him growl.

"I just want your extra time and your.."

She stepped away, and threw her hand up. Tony pulled her back and Pepper brought herself down to his feet. She slid up against his body, feeling his chiseled chest against her back.

She gave him a slide glance and his lips grazed her cheek.

"Kiss!"

They moved on to the second verse and Pepper wrapped a leg around Tony's thigh once more, before bringing it down. Next, she leaned back and softly kicked her leg in the air, Tony supporting her entire weight.

They moved apart, and she twirled back towards him. Tony caught her and lifted her body before settling her back down.

Their bodies were close together and Pepper whipped her hair back. The flower tucked behind her ear threatening to fall but failing. She wrapped a leg around Tony's waist and he held it there as he dragged her body across the stage.

"My love will be your food!"

They pressed their heads together synchronizing with the beat of the music. Tony's hand caressed her face. Their lips so close, almost touching.

But before they could get any closer, Pepper threw her head back, their bodies forced to part to continue the rest of the dance.

"I just want your extra time and your,"

They did the chorus move again. Pepper slid up against his chest, only this time his inviting lips were nowhere near her cheek.

She turned.

"Kiss."

The lights went back on, and the screams from the audience brought Pepper back to the stage. The practice room was gone.

But Tony's lips were right in front of hers.

He crashed them down to hers, and the stress of not being able to touch the very lips that kept him crazy the past week went away.

Tony brought a hand up, and ran it through her styled hair.

The crowd went wilder.

They gasped for air, and he whispered, "I am so into you, right now." He kissed her again, and she wavered slightly. She remembered where they were, pulling away, she whispered back, "Later."

His lips grazed hers one last time before they faced the audience and bowed.

Tom Bergeron was beside them in a matter of seconds. "I don't know about you guys but it's getting a little hot in here."

The audience screamed in agreement.

Tony put on a face that said, "Please, I'm Tony Stark."

"What do our judges have to say about our special guests' number?" continued the host.

The three judges raised cards up with the number 10 written on them.

Tom turned to the first judge. "Len?"

"That seemed more like sex on the dancefloor!" said Len Goodman. He raised his two thumbs up, grinning at Tony.

Tony laughed, and Pepper nodded in agreement. She was getting more comfortable now that the entire thing was over. Plus, Tony's hand around her waist kept her nerves in check.

"Carrie!"

Carrie Inaba fanned herself. "Whoo! We should have had you two over ages ago!"

Tom Bergeron went to the last judge. "Bruno,"

"Well, the technique, the chemistry, it was amazing! Pepper Potts, you never told us you could move like that!"

Len clapped his hands as he laughed.

Carrie leaned closer to the mic and said, "And we can't forget Tony's ass during this number!" she turned to the audience, "What do you girls think?"

The female population present screamed.

Tom laughed and said, "Pepper, Tony, it's nice seeing you two still making us all envious as always."

Tony got the mic and motioned at Pepper, "I told her it'd be a great idea. You know, to show off how perfect we both are."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I threatened him with no kisses for a week."

"Ah! No wonder he seemed so eager to get his lips all over you tonight." Tom turned to the cameras, "After the break, it's back to revealing who goes home with the title on Dancing with the Stars season finale!"

...

The next day, the headlines on the paper was, "Sex on the dancefloor! Tony Stark and Pepper Potts get sexy!". Pepper and Tony, however, wouldn't be able to find out about it for the next few hours. The door to their bedroom was closed, and Prince's Kiss can be heard playing softly through it.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I don't watch Dancing with the Stars so I won't have a clue as to who the judges are and the host as well. I don't know how they judge and what their mannerisms are. Or who's the Simon Cowell among the three judges. So, if the host and the judges seem OOC, I'm sorry. Also, why do they have Pepperony performing? Think of it as American Idol where they have guests over during the finale.**

**By the way, I am terribly sorry if the dancing parts are really difficult to visualize. I was watching Gwyneth and Matthew Morrison perform this as I wrote it, and I tried my best to put the moves into words. I'm no dancer, so I don't know the names of the moves they were doing. /sheepish grin/ **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the sequel! Unfortunately, this will be the end of Leather and Sexy. Thank you for reading!**

**Tell me yo feels!**


End file.
